


Avengers watch Spider-Man: Homecoming

by Victorious246



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious246/pseuds/Victorious246
Summary: The Avengers continue watching movies with Spider-man: Homecoming. Poor Peter...this is gonna be so embarrassing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do Spider-man Homecoming next. Depending on my motivation I want to do Infinity war, Endgame, then Far From Home after this but we will see. Please comment if you like it!!!!

'Well I for one, loved it. Who wants to watch another one?' Loki said, with a grin.

‘No.’ Tony said, immediately. He’d had enough of people seeing things about his life that he didn’t want them to. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.

‘Oh, don’t worry Tony. You are in this one but it’s not about you this time.’ Loki replied. Tony relaxed a bit.

‘So, who is it about?’ Sam questioned.

Suddenly the door was flung open and a very confused looking Peter Parker came into the room, followed by Ned and MJ. He froze when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

‘It’s about this kid right here.’ Loki replied.

‘Loki! I told you that the kid was only to be brought in at the last minute. Also, why are his friends here as well?’ Tony said, annoyed.

‘I thought it would be funny.’ Loki replied, with a shrug.

‘Is anyone going to explain what is going on?’ Peter asked.

‘Yeah. I am so confused right now.’ Ned added.

Tony sighed.

‘Reindeer games here decided that it would be a good idea to make us watch parts of my life on screen and now he wants us to watch parts of yours.’ Tony explained.

‘What? That sounds creepy.’ Ned replied, looking confused.

‘Is he serious?’ Peter asked, turning to Steve.

‘I’m afraid he is. We just watched a whole movie about Tony’s life.’ Steve replied.

‘Wait. Why are any of you interested in watching Peter’s life?’ MJ asked, and Peter looked at her offended.

‘Hey!’ Peter protested.

‘I think Peter has something to tell you.’ Tony said, with a smile.

Peter sighed and turned to MJ.

‘MJ…I’m’ Peter began, but he was interrupted.

‘Spider-Man.’ MJ finished, and everyone looked at her incredulously.

‘I figured it out a while ago. I mean…you aren’t exactly subtle.’ MJ continued, ‘I mean, you disappeared every time happens Spider-Man to appear, even when we aren’t in New York.’

‘Ok. That was easier than I thought.’ Tony commented.

‘Let’s start the movie, shall we?’ Loki said, with a grin.

‘Do we have to?’ Peter asked, with worry in his voice.

‘Yes, we do. Now sit down.’ Loki said, and Peter did.

Everyone else sighed and sat down as well.

_This is not going to be fun. _Peter thought as the film began.

**[Adrian Toomes and his coworker, Phineas Mason, are studying a child's drawing of the Avengers.]**

Peter relaxed as he realised that he wasn’t on screen straight away.

**Toomes: Things are never ... and Indians.**

_‘Isn’t it Native Americans? _Bruce thought.  
  
**Mason: Actually, it's ... whatever.**  
  
**Toomes: Yeah. Tell ... is it?**

Peter sighed as he recognised Toomes and realised which part of his life this film would cover. Tony worked it out at the same time and sighed as he realised that it wouldn’t show him in a good light.  
  
**[Toomes squints at the drawing and Mason nods.]**

Peter smiled as he realised that it was Liz’s drawing.  
  
**Mason: No. ... future.  
  
Toomes: Yeah ... I guess.**

‘Wait. Is that Liz’s dad? The one Spider-Man…I mean you, fought at homecoming?’ MJ asked, and Peter nodded.   
  
[Toomes looks up at the damaged Avengers Tower. Helicopters pass overhead. Scaffolding covers the tower's lower floors. A roving view sends us into a ruined building across the street.]

‘So, this happened after the attack on New York?’ Scott realised and Tony nodded.

‘Yeah. There was a lot of damage.’ Tony replied.

_What does this have to do with Peter? _Scott thought as he tried to piece together the puzzle.


	2. The Department of Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toomes meets the department of damage control. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! I'm trying to update weekly but it depends how quickly I wrote them and what my motivation is. More comments will mean I'll be more motivated so please let me know what you think!

**[A clean-up crew works around a giant deceased Chitauri alien creature with pointed teeth. Alien artefacts lie among the rubble. Walking through the site, Toomes gives a worker a thumbs up. He turns to Herman Schultz, who is one of his workers.]**

**Toomes: No, hey! ... the stuff they use. **

‘You can say that again.’ Steve muttered.

**[He picks up an alien object from the ground and uses it as a tool to break down the Chitauri chariot.]**

**Toomes: See? **

‘That’s pretty smart.’ T’Challa commented, ‘Not everyone would have thought to do that.’

‘Toomes is pretty smart to be fair.’ Peter replied.

**Schultz: All right. **

**Toomes: All right. ... Afternoon. **

**Brice: Yeah. My ... go off. **

‘Always a good excuse.’ Bruce said, with a smile.

**Toomes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, ... deal for us. **

**[Anne Marie Hoag, the director of the Department of Damage Control, walks into the salvage site with her crew.]**

‘Who are they?’ Ned asked.

‘They’re from the department of damage control.’ Tony explained.

**Anne Marie Hoag: Attention, please! ... take it from here. **

Scott winced and looked at Tony. He felt sorry for these guys. They were just trying to do their job.

**Toomes: Who the hell are you? **

**DODC Agent: Qualified personnel. **

‘I didn’t mean to put a whole load of people out of work.’ Tony said, feeling guilty. _Whenever I try to do a good thing it always ends up backfiring. _Tony thought.

**Toomes: Look, I ... city, so- **

**Anne Marie Hoag: I apologise, ... you will be prosecuted. **

‘He is not going to be happy about that.’ Stephen commented.

**[The workers look puzzled. A worker slips an alien artefact that looks like a power source into his pocket unnoticed.]**

Tony frowned. _I thought it was Toomes who ran the business? _He wondered.

**Toomes: Ma'am, what am I ... I could lose my house. **

‘I do kinda feel sorry for him.’ Natasha commented.

‘He was in a bad situation but that doesn’t excuse what he did.’ Tony replied.

‘What did he do?’ Natasha asked, in confusion.

‘You’ll see.’ Tony replied.

**Anne Marie Hoag: I'm sorry, ... can do. **

**[Toomes is left to stare at her back as she leaves. Behind him, a Damage Control Agent speaks up.]**

**DODC Agent: Maybe next ... yourself. **

‘That was a brave thing for him to say.’ Rhodey added, looking at the annoyed look on the man’s face.

**[Toomes looks around and grins.]**

**Toomes: What'd you say? **

_That’s not going to go down well._ Sam thought.

**[He looks around at his crew of workers. Brice whistles.]**

**Toomes: Yeah, he's ... myself. **

**[Suddenly, he punches the agent. The agents point their guns at him.]**

‘For a non-powered mortal that looked like a very powerful punch.’ Thor commented.

**Worker: Don't do it. **

**Anne Marie Hoag: Put them down. **

**[The agents lower their guns.]**

‘Thank goodness she had some common sense. The situation could’ve been a lot worse otherwise.’ Vision said, having run calculations on a number of different outcomes.

**Anne Marie Hoag: If you have a ... my superiors. **

**Toomes: Your superiors. Who the hell are they? **

‘That’s a good point.’ MJ commented, 'How is he supposed to know?'


	3. Adrian Toomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch as Toomes grows his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I've been super busy as I've just started Uni. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think

**[We see a TV screen playing the news about Tony Stark and his contract with Damage Control. Toomes watches the TV with an angry look on his face.]**

‘So that was when he began stealing alien tech.’ Ned realised.

‘Wait. So, you knew?’ MJ asked, and Ned nodded.

‘I knew you two were hiding something.’ She muttered.

**News Anchor: A joint ... exotic materials. **

**Schultz: So now the ... clean it up. **

‘I can see how it could look like that.’ Clint added, wincing.

**Mason: Yeah, it’s all rigged. **

**[Mason is tinkering with the alien power source that one of the workers stole from the salvage site earlier that day.]**

‘That’s not a good idea. They’re explosive.’ Loki commented.

‘Yeah. We worked that out.’ Peter replied.

**News Anchor: Experts estimate ... tri-state area. **

‘Wow. I never realised how much damage the chitauri did.’ T’Challa commented, and those who were there looked guilty, especially Loki.

**[The glowing alien artefact is now connected to a motor with wires. The blades on the motor start to spin and the machine floats off the table. One of the workers pulls off a tarpaulin sheet covering a large piece of Chitauri artefact, revealing a dozen glowing Chitauri energy cores.]**

‘I never realised how much alien tech got left behind.’ Sam commented.

‘It’s more than you’d think.’ Tony replied.

**Worker: Hey, chief! We still ... to turn this in, right? **

‘How did no one notice that a whole truck of alien technology had gone missing?’ Bruce asked.

‘Having this stuff just lying around on the street makes it difficult to track, especially back then when we had no idea how much of it there was.’ Tony explained.

**Brice: I ain’t hauling it. **

**Mason: It’s too bad. We ... alien junk. **

**[Toomes stares at the truck full of alien items and makes up his mind.]**

‘So, what did he end up doing with the tech?’ Wanda asked.

‘He built weapons.’ Peter replied.

**Toomes: I tell you what, ... changing. **

**[Mason lifts his magnifying goggles and looks at his boss.]**

**Toomes: It’s time we change, too. **

** 8 YEARS LATER **

**[The Rolling Stones’ “Can’t You Hear Me Knocking” is playing in the warehouse. ]**

‘At least they have good taste in music.’ Sam commented.

**Workers are moving piles of alien tech and tinkering with machines. Mason works on an elaborate rifle gun. Another worker fires a neon blast from an exotic gun. The blast shears a large item in half. Workers load piles of high-tech weapons onto a van.]**

‘Wow, they’ve got quite the operation here.’ Natasha commented.

‘Those guns can do a lot of damage.’ Ned muttered, under his breath.

**[Cash pours through a money counting machine.]**

**[A figure wearing a flying suit with expensive metal wings soars toward the warehouse. Doors in the ceiling open and the figure drops crates of alien tech from the suits’ claw-like feet. The helmeted figure comes through the roof and lands on the platform. He steps out of the wing suit and faces Mason.]**

‘So, he steals the tech and the other guy makes weapons?’ Scott asked, and Peter nodded.

**Toomes: There you go, Mason. **

**[The helmet opens, revealing Toomes. Mason grins.]**

‘That’s an impressive suit.’ MJ commented and the others agreed.

**Toomes: Business is good. **


	4. Meeting Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers see how Tony and Peter met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one. I wanted to add this scene from Civil war because I thought it would be cool for the avengers to see how Tony and Peter met. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**[Queens, New York. Peter Parker walks out of an elevator holding a DVD-player and with a backpack on his shoulder. He walks into an apartment where his Aunt May is sitting on the couch with Tony Stark.] **

‘This is when we first met.’ Tony explained.

**Peter: Hey, May. **

**May: Mmm. Hey. ... today? **

**Peter: Okay. This crazy car parked outside . . . [Peter sees Tony and his eyes widen.] **

‘That must’ve been a bit of a shock.’ Ned commented, looking at Peter.

‘It was.’ Peter replied.

**Tony: Oh, Mr. Parker. **

**Peter: Um . . . [He takes out his earphones.] What ... I'm Peter. **

‘Wow. That was so smooth.’ MJ commented.

‘Well you would be nervous if Tony Stark just turned up in your apartment.’ Peter replied.

**Tony: Tony. **

**Peter: What are .. doing here? **

‘You literally started that sentence like, four times.’ MJ said, with a laugh.

**Tony: It's about time ... right? **

**Peter: Yeah. Yeah. **

‘It definitely sounds like you did.’ Sam commented, sarcastically.

**Tony: Right? **

**Peter: Regarding the . . . **

**May: You didn't ... grant. **

‘Course he didn’t, because it doesn’t exist.’ Rhodey commented.

**Peter: About the grant. **

**Tony: The September Foundation. **

‘I’m surprised that May didn’t notice something was up. You are both awful at lying.’ Strange commented.

‘What are you talking about? I’m awesome at lying.’ Tony protested.

‘Sure, you are.’ Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

**Peter: Right. **

**Tony: Yeah. ... applied? **

**Peter: Yeah. **

**Tony: I approved, ... business. **

‘So, was this when you recruited him for the civil war?’ Natasha asked, making everyone feel awkward. Tony nodded.

**May: You didn't ... me now? **

**Peter: Why, I just, ...apply for? **

‘Yeah you probably should have led with that Tony.’ Bruce commented.

**Tony: That's what ... out. **

**Peter: Okay. Hash ... okay. **

**Tony: It's so h... someone's aunt. **

‘Seriously Tony?’ Steve commented.

**May: Yeah, well, ... you know? **

**Tony: This walnut date loaf is exceptional. **

‘To be fair. It is amazing.’ Ned agreed.

**Peter: Let me just stop you there. **

**Tony: Yeah? **

**Peter: Is this grant, ...whatever? No? **

‘It’s Tony Stark so it probably is.’ Rhodey commented.

**Tony: Yeah. **

**Peter: Yeah? **

**Tony: It's pretty well funded. **

MJ smiled at how confused Peter looked.

**Peter: Wow. **

**Tony: Look who ... with him? **

**May: Sure. **


	5. Meeting Tony - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers watch as Tony persuades Peter to go to Berlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! I'm going to try and update weekly. As always please leave a comment and tell me what you think

**[In Peter's bedroom Tony bolts the door and spits out the walnut loaf.] **

‘Maybe not that good.’ Bruce said, with a smirk.

**Tony: As walnut date ... Salvation Army? **

**Peter: Uh, the garbage, actually. **

MJ frowned. _I didn’t realise he was a dumpster diver. _She thought.

**Tony: You're a dumpster diver. **

**Peter: Yeah, I was . . . grant. **

‘Yeah. That was obvious.’ Vision commented, sarcastically.

**Tony: Ah-ah! Me first. **

**Peter: Okay. **

**Tony: Quick question ... you, right? **

‘So that was how you found him.’ Thor realised, and Tony nodded.

**Peter: Um, no. ... mean? **

**Tony: Yeah. Look at ... mad skills. **

‘Wow. You might be stronger than Cap.’ Wanda realised.

**Peter: That's all- ... the computer. **

‘Sure, it is.’ MJ said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes at how bad Peter’s lying is.

**Tony: Mm-Hmm. **

**Peter: It's like ... is it? **

**Tony: Yeah, yeah, ... over Phoenix? **

**Peter: Exactly. **

**Tony: Oh, what have we here? [Tony finds Peter’s Spider-Man suit.]**

Everyone laughs as Peter lie is exposed.

‘Wow. What a costume.’ Sam said with a grin.

‘That’s your first suit?’ MJ questioned, laughing.

‘Shut up.’ Peter replied, red faced.

‘It wasn’t your best, dude. Not gonna lie.’ Ned added.

**Peter: [Peter hides his Spider-Man suit.] Uh . . . that's a . . . **

**Tony: So. You're the . . . Spider-Boy? **

MJ and Ned laugh at the name.

**Peter: [Peter folds his arms petulantly.] S . . . Spider-Man. **

**Tony: Not in that onesie, you're not. **

**Peter: It's not a onesie. **

‘Yeah it is.’ MJ argued, and Peter looked down, his cheeks turning red.

**Peter: [Tony picks up the suit.] I don't believe this....Algebra test. Nailed it! **

**Tony: Who else knows? Anybody? **

**Peter: Nobody. **

**Tony: Not even ... attractive aunt? **

Tony cringes at that comment. _Pepper would not be happy if she was here right now. _He thought.

**Peter: No. No, no. ... I freak out. **

‘She did. She freaked out bad.’ Peter commented.

‘So, she knows now?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah. She found out. It was kinda an accident.’ Peter replied.

**Tony: You know ... manufactured that? **

**Peter: I did. **

‘That impressive.’ Bruce commented.

‘Thanks.’ Peter replied, with a smile.

**Tony: Climbing the ... Cohesive gloves. **

**Peter: It's a long story. I was uh . . . **

**Tony: [Messing around with the goggles attached to the suit.] Lordy! Can you even see in these? **

Ned and MJ stifled laughs

**Peter: Yes. Yes, I can! ... help me focus. **

MJ looked at Peter, wondering what else she didn’t know about him.

**Tony: You're in dire ... bed in the morning? **

**Peter: Because . . . for 6 months. **

‘So how did you get them?’ Sam asked.

‘I’m sure it will be revealed.’ Loki interrupted.

**Tony: Mm-Hmm. **

**Peter: I read books, ... I shouldn't now. **

**Tony: Sure, because you're different. **

**Peter: Exactly. ...because of you. **

Peter looked downwards, sadly, remembering his uncle.

_He thinks he could’ve saved his Uncle Ben. He blames himself even though it wasn’t his fault. _MJ realised, and she gave Peter a small smile.

**Tony: [he looks affected by Peter's words.] So, you ... all that, right? **

**Peter: Yeah. Yeah ...what it is. **

**Tony: [He slowly steps over to Peter whose leg is stretched out on the bed. Tony looks down at it.] I'm gonna sit here, ... You got a passport? **

‘That took you a long time to get to why you were really there..’ Natasha said, with a smile.

**Peter: Uh, no. ... license. **

**Tony: You ever been to Germany? **

**Peter: No. **

**Tony: Oh, you'll love it. **

**Peter: I can't go to Germany! **

**Tony: Why? **

‘Because he’s just a kid who needs his guardian’s permission.’ Scott commented.

**Peter: I got . . . homework. **

‘That’s an excuse as well.’ Scott added.

‘Peter. Why on earth would you try and get out of it?’ Ned asked, incredulously.

‘Because I had no idea how to keep it a secret.’ Peter replied.

**Tony: I'm ... say that. **

**Peter: I'm---I'm ... school! **

**Tony: Might be a little ...field trip. **

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.’ Tony said, guiltily.

**Peter: [He webs Tony's hand to the door.] Don't tell Aunt May. **

‘You webbed Tony Stark? Why didn’t you tell me any of this?’ Ned asked, excitedly.

‘Because it was kinda all a secret.’ Peter explained.

**Tony: Alright, Spider-Man. [They share an earnest look before Tony returns to his usual attitude.] Get me out of this. **

**Peter: Sorry, I'll get the . . .**


	6. Peter's Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch Peter's video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one!! Sorry it's so late. I've just been super busy. As always, keep commenting and telling me what you think.

** a Film by Peter Parker **

‘Oh god.’ Peter said, going pale as he realised what it was. Tony looked at him and grinned.

‘I always wondered what you were filming.’ Tony commented.

‘This is gonna be hilarious.’ MJ commented, knowing how awkward Peter is. Ned grinned as well.

**[Through a small, rectangular screen, we see the scenery of New York passing by at a high velocity. We seem to be on a highway.]**

**Peter: (in a gravelly voice) New York. ...it’s home. **

‘What’s with the voice?’ Scott asked.

‘I don’t know. I was just being silly.’ Peter replied, his cheeks slightly red.

**Happy: Who are you talking to? **

**[Camera quickly pans to reveal Happy Hogan driving in the front seat.]**

Tony smiled at the sight of his best friend.

**Peter: (in a normal voice) No one. ... trip. **

**Happy: You ... anyone. **

‘Oh Happy. Always a buzzkill.’ Tony said, with a smile.

**Peter: Yeah, I know. **

**Happy: Then why ... voice? **

‘So, I wasn’t the only one who was curious.’ Scott added.

**Peter: Uh... Because it’s fun. **

**Happy: Fun. **

‘I should’ve warned you. Happy doesn’t do fun.’ Tony said.

‘Yeah. I noticed.’ Peter replied.

**[Apparently, Happy thinks this whole situation is the opposite of fun. He puts on his sunglasses and solemnly looks out the windshield.]**

**Peter: So, uh, ... Happy? **

‘Clearly it’s because he’s the happiest person ever.’ Thor commented, with a smile.

**[Happy raises the limo’s partition. We see a reflection of Peter Parker holding up his phone and filming.]**

‘Now he’s just being mean.’ Natasha said, grinning.

**[Peter gets out of the car to find a small private plane waiting for him.]**

**Happy: Come on. ... Let’s go. **

‘Poor kid’s never been on a private plane before. Happy needs to give him a break.’ T’Challa commented as Peter turned slightly red.

**Peter: Hey, should I go to the bathroom before? **

Tony smirked.

**Happy: There’s a bathroom on it. **

**[Inside the plane, we see a view of the cockpit. Two seats for the pilot and the copilot are there no one is sitting in them.]**

**Peter: Whoa. ... awesome. **

‘Seriously? I created self-flying planes ages ago.’ Tony commented.

**[Peter sits down across from Happy, directly facing him.]**

**Happy: Is ...gonna sit? **

‘That’s not a good idea.’ Steve said, with a smile.

**Peter: Yeah. **

**Happy: This ... private plane? **

**Peter: My first time on any plane. **

‘Wow.’ Tony whispered, having been on private planes ever since he could remember.

**[Happy moves away to sit in another seat.]**

‘Why is Happy being so mean?’ Wanda asked.

‘He doesn’t really like kids too much. Peter won him over in the end though.’ Tony replied.

**Peter: Should it...? ...that noise? **

**[Later. Peter puts a finger to his lips and makes a shushing sound.]**

‘Are you seriously gonna annoy Happy even more?’ Steve said, with a smile.

**Peter: Shh. **

**[Camera reveals Happy snoring. At the sound of Peter’s chuckle, Happy jerks awake, causing the whole frame to shake.]**

Everyone laughs.

‘Of course, you would do that.’ Tony said, still laughing, ‘I need this footage.’


	7. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to Berlin and continues to annoy Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. I've bee super busy and kept forgetting. As always, keep commenting and telling me what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**[Inside Berlin Brandenburg Airport, we see German signs, Happy dragging his luggage behind him, and Peter’s face in quick succession.]**

‘I see that you persuaded Happy to carry your luggage.’ Tony commented, with a smile.

‘He offered.’ Peter said with a shrug.

**[Peter is sightseeing Berlin. We see Berlin streets, the Brandenburg Gate, a street performer, foreign girls, and a pretzel vendor.]**

‘You came to Berlin to fight superheroes and you’re sightseeing?’ T’Challa asked, incredulously.

‘Plus. All those girls are too old for you.’ Tony added, making Peter go red.

Michelle just shook her head, trying to supress the spark of jealousy that she felt.

**Peter: No one has ...going crazy. **

‘Seriously?’ Steve asked, looking at Tony incredulously.

‘His words not mine.’ Tony protested, pointing at Peter.

**[Happy and Peter enter a hotel.]**

**Happy: (pointing at a door) This is you. **

**Peter: Oh, we’re neighbours? **

**Happy: We’re not ... up. **

Everyone laughs.

‘He likes you eventually.’ Tony commented.

**[Peter's hotel room. Standing in front of a mirror, we see Peter wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, consisting of a thin, baggy sweatshirt, goggles with shutters, and web-shooters.]**

‘You’re still wearing that awful suit?’ Thor questioned, and everyone, except Peter, laughed.

**Peter: Okay, Peter, ... this. **

**Happy: What the ... wearing? **

‘Happy is clearly not a fan of this suit either.’ Steve said, with a smile.

**[Happy is staring at Peter with a horrified look. Peter tilts down the camera to reveal his feet.]**

**Peter: It’s my suit. **

**Happy: Where’s the case? **

‘I can’t believe you thought I’d let you wear that thing.’ Tony commented.

**Peter: What ...not my... **

‘So, this is where you got your first suit from Tony?’ Ned asked, and Peter nodded.

**[Happy opens a door, showing Peter another area of his suite.]**

**Peter: What? I ...my room? **

‘Oh Peter.’ MJ said, shaking her head, with a smile.

**Happy: Go. Please. **

**Peter: My room ... than... **

**Happy: There. **

‘There’s the case.’ Ned said, looking excited.

**[A case is sitting on a coffee table.]**

**Peter: I found ... the case. **

**[He plucks up a card that says “A minor upgrade -TS” from the case.]**

‘It was definitely not just a minor upgrade.’ Natasha commented.

‘More like a full redesign.’ Sam added.

**Peter: “A minor upgrade”? **

**[When Peter unbuckles a lock the case unfolds itself, revealing a high-tech Spider-Man suit complete with awesome holograms.]**

**Peter: Whoa. Oh my God. **

Everyone laughed at the excited look on Peter’s face.

**Happy: Put it on. **

**Peter: What the...? ...ever seen- **

‘You are such a nerd.’ MJ said, with a smile.

‘Yeah. I know.’ Peter replied, having sunk as far into his seat as he could.

**Happy: Let’s go. **

**Peter: But, yeah. ...Is it for me? **

**[Camera spins to find Happy leaving the room.]**

_This is going to be so embarrassing. _Peter thought.

**Peter: Happy, Happy, wait. **

**[Peter takes off the mask of his homemade Spider-Man suit with a huge, excited grin on his face.]**

‘Mr Stark’s inventions are always impressive.’ Vision said, with a smile.

**Peter: This is insane. ... greatest day of my life. **

‘Of course, it is.’ MJ said, smiling.

**Happy: Let’s go. **

**[He has come to drag a hyped-up Peter out of the room.]**

‘And I thought I got distracted easily.’ Scott commented.

**Peter: Okay. **

**Happy: Come on. **


	8. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers watch Peter's experience of their civil war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at updating this story guys I am so sorry. I have just been super busy and haven't had the chance to write. Who knew there were so many things to do during your first term at uni? Hope you enjoy! Please review! It will remind me and persuade me to update

**[Outside Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, we see Iron Man, War Machine, Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther confronting each other.]**

‘I still can’t believe you were there.’ Ned said, incredulously.

**Peter: (whispers) Okay, ...new guy? **

‘That would be me.’ T’Challa commented, with a smile.

**Tony: Underoos! **

**[We see Peter, now dressed in the Spider-Man suit that Tony gave him.]**

**Peter: Oh, that’s ... go. **

‘Why were you recording all this?’ Steve asked.

‘I was fighting the avengers for the first time.’ Peter explained, in a small voice.

‘Of course, he would. It’s the coolest thing ever.’ Ned added.

‘It really wasn’t.’ Steve replied.

**[Peter puts down the phone and proceeds to snatch Captain America’s shield with his web.]**

‘So, you did steal Cap’s shield! That’s awesome!’ Ned whispered to Peter.

‘I told you I did. Why would I make up something like that?’ Peter replied.

**[Later.]**

**Peter: Hey, everyone. **

‘That’s what you went with?’ Ned whispered, incredulously.

‘I know.’ Peter replied, shaking his head.

**[He is holding his camera and flying through the air to find a safe spot. We see and hear explosions everywhere.]**

**Peter: Okay, so ... at him- **

‘Dude. Seriously, why aren’t you staying in the fight?’ Scott asked. Peter just sighed and hung his head in response.

**[We hear a metallic noise. Ant-Man grows into a giant in the background and grabs War Machine by his ankle. Peter turns to see this.]**

**Peter: What the ...Hang on. **

‘Woah. You are so lucky you got to see this battle upfront.’ Ned commented and everyone stared at him.

**[The phone is put down and for a moment, all we see are the sky and the clouds. Then we hear the battle commencing and see Peter being flung through the air.]**

**Peter: Whoa! **

‘You never told me that happened.’ Ned commented, looking at Peter.

‘I didn’t think it was important.’ Peter replied.

**[Back in Peter's hotel room. Peter is facing the camera, now dressed in a grey NASA T-shirt. It is obvious that he is still high on adrenaline.]**

**Peter: It was ...And then... **

‘You know that people can hear you in the other rooms, right?’ Bruce commented, and Peter sighed.

**[There’s a knock on his door.]**

**Peter: Hey, ... Coming! **

**[He backflips to the door, but before he can open it, Happy enters in a bathrobe.]**

‘Did you have to backflip?’ Stephen asked.

‘I guess not.’ Peter replied, quietly.

**Peter: Hey. **

**Happy: We ... here. **


	9. Tony and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch Tony and Peter's conversation in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know its been ages. I hope everyone had a good New Years Eve and holiday season. Enjoy! Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**[Camera starts rolling. We are now inside Tony's car. A hand reaches for it and we tilt up to find Tony Stark in a suit and sunglasses ensemble.]**

**Tony: What ... diary? **

**Peter: (embarrassed) Yeah. **

‘So now you’re embarrassed.’ MJ commented, with a grin.

‘Yeah. It’s Tony Stark.’ Peter replied.

**Tony: It’s all ... same. **

**Happy: (from the driver’s seat) I ...everything. **

‘He’s still upset that you filmed him sleeping.’ Tony said, with a grin.

**Tony: It’s okay. **

**Happy: I’m ... chip. **

‘He didn’t. I’ve still got it somewhere.’ Peter said.

**Tony: Hey, ...You ready? **

‘Oh dear.’ Tony said, realising what he was about to say.

**[Tony takes off his sunglasses, revealing a badly bruised face.]**

Steve looked guilty as he saw how badly hurt Tony was.

**Peter: Yeah, hold on. **

**Tony: We rolling? **

**Peter: An alibi? Sure. **

‘To be fair, it’s probably a good idea if you don’t want her to find out.’ Sam commented.

**Tony: Get in the frame. **

**Peter: Okay. **

**Tony: Hey, May. ... I hope. **

‘Seriously!’ Scott commented.

‘To be fair. Pepper and I were on a break at the time.’ Tony informed them.

**[Peter turns to Tony with a frown on his face. Tony chuckles and pats Peter’s shoulder, whose face now wears an uncomfortable smile.]**

MJ and Ned smiled at how uncomfortable Peter looked.

**Tony: Peter, ...edit it. **

**Peter: Mm-hmm. **

**[Looking at Tony, Peter chuckles.]**

‘I have literally never seen you this nervous.’ Ned commented, with a laugh.

**Tony: Three, ... was impressed. **

**[Tony is putting on a solemn face. Peter offers the camera a wide-eyed, tight-lipped smile, trying to look innocent. Suddenly, we hear a loud honk.]**

**Happy: Come on! ... sorry. **

‘Happy still hasn’t managed to master the art of merging.’ Tony commented, shaking his head.

**Tony: This is ... a driver. **

**[Still driving, Happy gives Tony a sidelong glance.]**

**Happy: That ...about that. **

‘I bet it was. Happy hates asking you for stuff.’ Natasha said, with a grin.

**Tony: No, ... bunch? **

**[Happy slams on the brakes, making the car screech to a stop.]**

**Happy: All right. ... Whoops. **

**[Tony laughs and films Peter, who looks a bit pale.]**

**Tony: Happy, ... moment? **

**Happy: You ... the car? **

‘What does he think Peter’s gonna do?’ Sam questioned, with a laugh.

‘Who knows. He’s just protective.’ Tony replied.

**Tony: Why don’t ... trunk. **

**[Peter’s film finally stops rolling. He slowly lowers his phone, shocked.]**

**Peter: I can keep the suit? **

‘What else would I do with it? Won’t fit anyone else.’ Tony replied, with a shrug.

**Tony: Yes, ...about it. **

**[Tony puts his sunglasses back on and clears his throat. Through the rear window, we see Happy struggling with Peter’s case.]**

**Tony: Do me a favour, ... All right? **

‘Me too. It is not good.’ Natasha added.

**Peter: (enthusiastically) Yes. **

**Tony: Don’t do ...you operate. **

‘It is just me who thinks that doesn’t make any sense?’ Scott asked.

‘No, it doesn’t make any sense.’ Steve replied.

‘Did to me.’ Tony muttered.

**Peter: Wait, ... Avenger? **

**Tony: No. **

‘You said you were!’ Ned said, looking at Peter who just looked down, embarrassed.

**[Happy knocks on the window and holds the case up.]**

**Happy: This it? **

**Tony: Seventh floor. **

**Peter: I can ...take it. **

‘That was kind of you. He was clearly struggling.’ Thor commented.

**Happy: You’re gonna take it? **

**Peter: Yeah, I can take that. **

**Happy: Thank you. **

**[Happy drops the case by the car.]**

‘Even for me that case was heavy.’ Peter commented.

**Peter: So, ... Like... **

**Tony: What, next mission? **

**Peter: Yeah, ... missions. **

**Tony: We’ll call you. **

Peter scoffed at that but the others didn’t notice.

**Peter: Do ...numbers? **

**Tony: No, I ...call you. **

‘Course Tony has your mobile already.’ Clint said, with a grin.

**Peter: Oh. **

**Tony: All right? **

**Peter: From your team. **

**Tony: Okay. **

**[Tony reaches for the door. Peter mistakes the gesture as a hug and brings his arms around Tony.]**

**Tony: It’s ...there yet. **

Michelle and Ned laughed as the others just looked at Tony and feeling sorry for Peter.

‘That was rude. Sorry about that, kid.’ Tony said.

‘That’s ok.’ Peter replied.

**[Peter awkwardly climbs out of the car. Almost as an afterthought, Tony calls out:]**

**Tony: Bye. **

**[Tony and Happy drive off. Holding his bag and the Spider-Man suit case, Peter grins.]**

**Peter: They’re gonna call me. **

‘Look at you all happy.’ MJ said, laughing.

**[He heads to the apartment entrance. There is a definite spring in his step.]**


	10. Midtown Science and Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers see what Peter's life is like at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's taken so long. I promise I am trying to continue this story. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed it!

** Chapter Ten **

** TWO MONTHS LATER **

**[Peter is standing in a packed subway train. He takes out his phone and types out a text.]**

** Hey Happy ...2:45 PM **

** Ready for my next mission! **

** It's Peter BTW. **

‘Who else would it be? I don’t think Happy knows any other kids.’ Tony commented with an amused smile.

** Parker **

‘Because I know so many Peter’s in high school with superpowers.’ Tony added, rolling his eyes.

**[He scrolls through numerous unanswered messages to Happy.]**

‘Wow. You really annoyed Happy.’ Natasha said, with a laugh.

**[The train drops Peter off at 36th Avenue Station, which is right next to Midtown High. He walks downstairs to street level where football fields stand surrounded by fences. Peter strolls down the sidelines and approaches the main building. We see students playing all kinds of sports on the field. He climbs a flight of stairs, then quickly avoids being hit by a convertible driven by Flash Thompson, a slick-haired teenager.]**

‘That kid almost hit you!’ Steve said, angrily.

‘That’s Flash Thompson. He wouldn’t really hit Peter. He just likes being a Jerk.’ MJ replied.

_Great. It’s gonna show Flash. _Peter thought.

**Flash: What’s up, Penis Parker? **

Peter looked down, his cheeks red, as the other looked at him with sympathy.

**[Students chuckle at that. Peter suppresses a sigh and moves on.]**

**[A school news report is playing in the hallway, Betty Brant and Jason Ionello as the news anchors.]**

‘Oh man. These two were the worst pick for news anchors.’ MJ said, with a smile.

‘I don’t know. Betty isn’t too bad.’ Ned replied.

**Betty: Rise ... Technology. **

**Jason: Students, ...homecoming? **

_I hope it doesn’t show me ditching Liz at homecoming. _Peter thought.

**Betty: Thanks, ...a date. **

**Jason: Okay. **

**Betty: Yeah. **

MJ rolled her eyes.

**[On TV, we see Jason rolling his eyes awkwardly.]**

**Principal Morita: Good morning. **

**[A teenage boy flies a drone around the crowded hallway. Peter walks by. Principal Morita grabs the drone out of the air.]**

‘Only a science school would have someone just casually flying a drone around.’ Sam said, with a smile.

**Principal Morita: Damn it. You, in my office right now. **

**[The drone pilot follows the principal. Other students carry elaborate science projects. Peter stops at his locker and takes off his jacket. He enters the combination and opens the locker. We see Peter from inside the locker. Suddenly, a hand pops up behind him. It’s Ned Leeds holding a Palpatine Lego figure over Peter’s shoulder.]**

Peter and Ned both look down, slightly embarrassed.

**Ned: (imitating Emperor Palpatine) Join me, ... Death Star. **

**Peter: What? **

‘You build lego models? That’s adorable.’ Natasha commented.

**[Peter glances around and hears a cheerleader say:]**

**Cheerleader: So lame. **

**Peter: No way! ... pieces? **

**Ned: Three ... three. **

**Peter: That’s insane. **

The adults in the room reflected on the fact that this excitable kid who played with Legos was the same person who had fought them at the airport.

**Ned: I know. ... tonight? **

**Peter: No, ...the Stark- **

**Ned: Mm-hmm. ...internship. **

‘You shouldn’t be putting off spending time with friends to go spider-manning.’ Tony commented.

‘Yeah. So rude.’ Ned agreed, sarcastically.

**Peter: Yeah, exactly. **

**[Having picked up his textbooks, Peter starts to walk down the hallway with his best friend.]**

**Ned: Always ... internship. **

**Peter: Yeah, ...with them. **

‘Play your cards right and it might.’ Tony said, with a smile.

**Ned: That ... sweet. **

**Peter: Right? **

**Ned: He’d ... coin.” **

The adults in the room laughed at Ned’s naïve view of how jobs worked.

**[Peter gives him a look.]**

**Ned: I ... work. **

**Peter: That’s ... work. **

‘Pretty much.’ Steven commented

**Ned: Oh. (chuckles) I’ll ...afterwards... **

**[His voice fades out as Peter slows to a stop. In slow motion, we see who caught his eye- a pretty dark-haired girl talking with her friends down the hall.]**

‘So, who’s this?’ Tony asked, with a grin.

_Why did Loki have to show this? _Peter wondered as he went red.

‘Her name is Liz. He was obsessed with her for ages.’ MJ replied, rolling her eyes.

‘I wasn’t obsessed.’ Peter mumbled.

‘Yeah you were.’ Michelle answered.

**[Her name is Liz. She brushes her hair back and their eyes meet for a fleeting moment. Peter is mesmerized. He can barely keep up with his conversation with Ned.]**

**Ned: ...because ...hours, tops. **

‘I knew you weren’t listening.’ Ned said, rolling his eyes.

**Peter: That’d be great. **

**[The school bell rings.]**

**Girl: I’m gonna be late! **


End file.
